The present invention relates to a mold for continuous casting a thin slab ingots, the mold is to include two wide (long) side walls facing each other across the relatively width of the mold, as well as two approximately parallel transverse walls.
The casting of ingots in a continuous fashion, the ingots being of the slab ingot type, requires a mold construction that is dictated by several contraints. A variety of construction types are known, but they can simply be classified into curved ones and straight ones. In the latter case, the walls run essential parallel, in the case of curved wall portions, they are essential concentrical. Very thin slab ingots, when made in thin fashion, require, as far as the mold construction is concerned, a large width-to-depth ratio. The introduction of the molten material into the world cavity poses difficulties in order to obtain a uniform charge in terms of level. This holds true for straight molds and curved molds pose even greater difficulties because the very fact that there is a curvature narrows the area into which the casting spout or pipe can be introduced.
In order to obviate the problem of charging molds for thin slab ingots, a proposal has been made in the journal "Stahl und Eisen"106-1986, pages 1255 and 1256, to provide the insertion or charge zone itself as a funnel shaped region. That works only, however, if the mold is generally straight. The casing spout is then matched through lateral flattenings to the overall cross-section. This funnel-shaped enlargement of the mold walls is, however, undersirable from the point of view of skin deformation of the casting in the mold. These deformations are known to occur, but in the past one had to put up with them, simply as a compromise, in order to control the charge process of the mold.